hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Live Forever
Live Forever is the fifth single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog spoke with Artist Direct about the track. "We wrote Live Forever and Gravity at the same time. This is a subject matter and a chorus we've revisited so many times, but never actually wrote about it. Everyone wants to live forever. They're frustrated with the future and with this and that, but they don't actually appreciate what's in front of them. Everyone's unhappy because they don't appreciate what's in front of them. It's about enjoying yourself because you never know when you're going to die, bro." Lyrics Living in right now, in heaven, in this town 'Cause I'll never fade away, I never needed a crown We've only come this far, so cover up your scars And I'll never feel the pain, I just look to the stars Right, now (Right, now) It cuts me up but it's understood That deep, down (Deep, down) It fucks me up but it feels so good So never say never, it's every breath that I treasure I'm in love with right now, tonight I'll live forever Like whoa, whoa, live right now It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Like whoa, whoa, live right now It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Everybody wants to live forever, but who am I to say? I just want a life we will remember, we're living for today 'Cause tonight we'll fight to take this world and make it all our own Everybody wants to live forever, come and follow me, we'll never be alone This is who I am, your soul is my romance If everybody's letting go, let's do it with both hands I've lived in the darkness, I'm tired of the shade If everybody's letting go, I just wanna be saved Right, now (Right, now) This is who I wanna be Deep, down (Deep, down) All I want is everything I mean every word and I mean every letter And as long as you believe me, maybe we can live forever Like whoa, whoa, live right now It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Like whoa, whoa, live right now It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Everybody wants to live forever, but who am I to say? I just want a life we will remember, we're living for today 'Cause tonight we'll fight to take this world and make it all our own Everybody wants to live forever, come and follow me, we'll never be alone We're living right now, so sing it out loud We're living right now, so sing it out loud Let's go! Everybody wants to live forever, but who am I to say? I just want a life we will remember, we're living for today 'Cause tonight we'll fight to take this world and make it all our own Everybody wants to live forever, come and follow me, we'll never be alone Like whoa, whoa, live right now (We'll never be alone) It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound (We'll never be alone) Like whoa, whoa, live right now (We'll never be alone) It doesn't matter if you're heaven or hell bound Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - bass, engineering, guitar, mixing, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *This song was written at the same time as Gravity. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Singles Category:Funny Man Category:J-Dog Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:Explicit Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould Category:All five